Name
A name was the identification of a person or a subject. Having a name was preferable than being addressed by one's position, according to The Doctor. As of 2372, he had "reviewed historical, literary and anthropological databases from over five hundred worlds" to no avail. Kes suggested some Ocampa names to him, such as Benaren (her father's name) Elrem (her uncle) and Tarrik (a boy she once knew). ( ) The EMH considered several names of famous medical doctors, such as Pyong Ko, Schweitzer, Jarvik and Pasteur, believing it might encourage the crew of the to treat him with more respect. ( ) First name A first name, or given name, was the name that was usually assigned to an individual by one's parents. In 2267, James T. Kirk, after initially accepting Zefram Cochrane's introduction to him as merely "Cochrane", asked for his first name. ( ) Calling someone by their first name generally indicated a close relationship between the two. Later in that same year, when Spock referred to Christine Chapel as "Miss Chapel", she reminded him of her first name. ( ) In 2268, the Romulan female squadron commander reminded Spock that she had a first name. When she whispered it to him, he declared it "rare and beautiful". ( ) In the alternate reality, was named after his grandfather on his mother's side. Kirk also attempted unsuccessfully to learn 's first name three times: *''In the Shipyard Bar (after mistakenly assuming because she gave her name only as "Uhura" that her people didn't have last names - changed the subject himself)'' *''On the shuttle Gilliam (interrupted by 's protesting over having to leave his seat in the bathroom)'' *''In and Uhura's quarters (after coming out from under Gaila's bed, he asked Uhura if she would tell him her first name if he passed. She refused.'' His eventual knowledge of her first name came secondhand; just prior to Kirk and 's transporting over to the supposed cargo bay of the ''Narada, he overheard Spock call her "Nyota". When Kirk asked Spock if it was her first name, he declined to comment.'' ( ) Occasionally, inanimate objects were also given names. Julian Bashir recalled once that some American frontiersmen gave their rifles names, prompting Miles O'Brien to quip, "Maybe I'll start calling my tricorder Sally." ( ) Middle name A middle name is a name that can optionally be added in between first and last names. William T. Riker never cared much for his middle name. In 2369, his transporter double took it as a first name, leading Will to comment on how different they were. ( ) Middle names could be given to honor a relative. In 2372, Ensign Samantha Wildman considered giving her unborn baby the middle name "Greskrendtregk" after her Ktarian father. ( ) Surname A surname is a name added on to the given name of individuals, often to indicate a family or clan relationship. Vulcan family names are nearly unpronounceable by Humans. ( ) . No Vulcan family name has been given in canon.}} Kzinti surnames were titles added to their names over their careers. ( ) Human women traditionally change their surnames to that of their husband upon marriage, such as Keiko O'Brien did. ( ) Most Klingons were addressed by their given names, and their full names had a patronymical surname, such as "son of Mogh" or "daughter of W'mar". ( ; ) The Trill are born with family last names. Once joined, they adapt their symbiont's name as their surname. ( ) Many Bajorans, who have their family names as first names, have "distorted" their names in order to more easily acclimate to Starfleet and Federation norms. ( ) Members of Vilix'pran's species are addressed by the second part of their name. For example, Vilix'pran is addressed as "Pran." ( ) The Miradorn, seem to have a surname as a hyphenated part of their own name. Evidence of this is Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel. ( ) Charles Tucker referred to Feezal as "Mrs. Phlox," likely confusing Human custom with Denobulan customs. ( ) The Ferengi do not appear to use surnames, although they have occasionally been heard to use "son of..." or "daughter of..." in a similar fashion to the Klingons. Upon first meeting in the alternate reality, initially mistook 's last name for her first name, as she gave no other. ( ) Last names Societies with apparent last name surnames include: * Atreans ( ) * Baneans ( ) * Betazoids ( ) * Capellans ( ) * Cardassians ( ) * Humans ( ) * Klaestron ( ) * 892-IV natives ( ) * Tanugans ( ) * Trill ( see below) * Voth ( ) Societies where individuals were addressed by their second name include: * Andorians ( ) * Angosians ( ) * Argrathi ( ) * Arkonians ( ) * Bolians ( ) * Catullans ( ) * Delb II natives ( ) * El-Aurians ( ) * Enarans ( ) * Ennis ( ) * Enolians ( ) * Farians ( ) * Ferengi ( ) * Haakonians ( ) * Haliians ( ) * Haven natives ( ) * Idanians ( ) * Iotians ( ) * Kelemane's species ( ) * Klingons ( see below) * Kobliad ( ) * Ktarians ( ) * Lumerians ( ) * Malcorians ( ) * Makull's species ( ) * Markalians ( ) * Melthusians ( ) * Meridians ( ) * Mizarians ( ) * Pandronians ( ) * Peliar Zel natives ( ) * Promellians ( ) * Reegrunions ( ) * Romulans ( ) * Rutians ( ) * Sarpeidon natives ( ) * Sikarians ( ) * Tagrans ( ) * Takret ( ) * Tygarians ( ) * V'radians ( ) * Varro ( ) * Ventaxians ( ) * Vhnori ( ) * Vidiians ( ) * Xepolites ( ) * Xindi-Aquatics ( ) * Xindi-Arboreals ( ) * Yridians ( ) * Zakdorn ( ) * Zibalians ( ) First names Societies with first name surnames include: * Bajorans ( ) * Humans ( ) * Retellians ( ) * Vulcans ( ) External links * * * Category:Titles Category:Culture